Por Siempre Jamás
by Patrixku
Summary: 2 semanas sin saber de ellos, 15 días lejos de ti. ¿Cúando acabará este tormento? "Te lo diré cuando regrese, Hinata-chan." También salen otras parejas.
1. Aquellos Momentos

Aquí les dejó un NaruHina que deseo sea de su agrado. Por cierto, el título no tiene que ver nada con la película del mismo nombre.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes son del kishi-sama.

**Por Siempre Jamás**

Capítulo 1: Aquellos momentos.

-Te hecho de menos…

Una chica de ojos plateados expresó con melancolía dichas palabras. Estaba en la habitación de su casa, apoyada en el filo de la ventana. Miraba con tristeza los jardines, las casas contiguas, las caras de los Hokage…

-Es inútil.-dijo con un hilillo de voz.-No hago más que pensar en él.

Dicho esto, alguien la tapó los ojos por la espalda. Tan distraída estaba que ni se percató de que esa persona se acercó.

-¡¿Quién soy?!-la voz era alegre, cantarina y femenina, pero familiar.

-Déjame pensar… ¡Hanabi!

Las manos dejaron de apretar los ojos. La chica se dio la vuelta y vio a una adolescente de 15 años. Tenía el cabello color encina hasta los omoplatos, unos ojos iguales a los de ella y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Acertaste, Hinata-oneechan!-exclamó Hanabi haciéndola el símbolo de la victoria.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente pero pronto la depresión volvió a hacer hincapié en su corazón. Bajo la mirada porque no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas apareciesen en sus ojos.

Hanabi, que no era tonta, se dio cuenta al instante.

-Neechan, ¿qué te ocurre?-dijo arrodillándose al lado de Hinata y rodearla con sus brazos.

Hinata abrazó a su hermana pequeña con fuerza. La necesitaba. Siempre la había querido muchísimo desde que su madre falleció al darla a luz. Hanabi siempre intentaba contentar a su hermana mayor en todo lo necesario desde que lo supo.

Hinata era como la madre que no pudo tener en vida y Hanabi era para Hinata como la hija que algún día tendría.

-Le hecho de menos, Hanabi.-la voz sonaba rota y entrecortada debido al llanto silencioso.

Hanabi la acarició el cabello azulado, sabía que eso la tranquilizaba. La levantó la cara para ver sus ojos. Los tenía totalmente enrojecidos.

-Hinata, no debes preocuparte. Naruto-niichan es un buen militar. Sabrá hacer frente a la misión encomendada.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se levantó del tatami para volver a sentarse en la ventana lateralmente.

-Hace dos semanas que no tenemos noticias del grupo…

Shikamaru.

Neji.

Lee.

Naruto…

Su hermana le puso una mano en el hombro compresivamente.

-¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta y te despejas? ¡Llevas encerrada aquí 15 días! ¡Debes salir, conocer mundo…!-expresó de repente.

Hinata la miró extrañada. Tenía aspecto de estar muy nerviosa y de tener prisa para echar a su hermana.

-Un momento, ¿No será que Konohamaru-kun viene a casa para estar contigo a solitas?-dijo Hinata con una mirada pícara a su hermana menor.

Hanabi pronto enrojeció completamente, tiró de la manga de la camisa de Hinata, y sin mediar palabra, hizo que bajase las escaleras y la cerró la puerta de la entrada en las narices.

-¡No es nada personal!-gritó Hanabi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hinata sonrió, miró hacia la calle y decidió emprender el paseo por las calles de la Hoja.

Caminó y deambuló por las calles con la cabeza gacha hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegó al campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto se convirtió en militar ninja.

-¡Cuántos recuerdos me trae este sitio!-Hinata dio un salto y se sentó en el tronco del medio.

Miró al claro cielo azul, recordando como ella, Kiba y Shino empezaron en aquel mundo loco su carrera de ninja.

*Comienzo Flash-back*

-¡Cuánto tarda la sensei!-gritó un ninja con marcas de colmillos rojos en las mejillas.

Un muchacho de gafas de sol le miraba impasible e Hinata intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-Tra-tranquilo, Kiba-kun.-comenzó la chica.-Seguro que hay una explicación.

Kiba la miró directamente a los ojos, muy nervioso.

-Una ninja que se precie, jamás llega tarde.-sentenció cruzándose de brazos.-Sino, no merece llamarse militar ninja.

-¿Qué dices, chaval?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer alta, delgada con ojos rojos y una cinta ninja en la frente. Llevaba un traje de militar y un chaleco verde reglamentario.

-¿Cómo que no debería llamarme ninja?-dijo de manera tosca a Kiba.-Si otro sensei te hace llegar tarde, no tienes que dar explicaciones. (No hace falta mencionar que fue Kakashi quien la hizo llegar tarde).

El susodicho puso las manos delante de él, intentando disculparse.

-Yo…esto…no quería…

-Déjalo. Lo consideraré como disculpa.

La mujer ninja cerró los ojos un instante y después les observó a todos y cada uno.

-Bien, me presentaré. Soy Yûhi Kurenai y a partir de hoy la sensei del equipo 8.

*Fin Flash-back*

Hinata se rió ligeramente.

-Así comenzamos. No muy bien la verdad, la verdad.-dijo Hinata para sí misma.-Pero éramos un buen grupo pero las pruebas eran muy duras.

*Comienzo Flash-back*

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía atrapada, se miró el cuerpo y vio que estaba atada a un tronco.

-¡¿Porqué estoy atada?!-gritó mirando a su sensei.

Kiba y Shino se fijaron que ya había despertado.

-Hinata, es increíble que me hagas esa pregunta.-dijo Kurenai sonriendo un poco.

La susodicha miró a los ojos de su maestra. Tan alegres, joviales pero tristes a la vez como si ocultase un terrible pasado.

-Fuiste muy ingenua al pensar que iba a caer en esa trampa tan sencilla que preparaste.-sentenció la jônin.

La chica bajó la mirada entristecida, pensando que por su culpa ni ella, ni sus compañeros se convertirían en ninjas.

-Pero, no voy a enviaros de nuevo a la academia.

Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido y Shino se extrañó.

-¿Porqué no?-preguntó el primero.

-Tenéis un gran trabajo en equipo. Nunca dejáis a un compañero atrás y eso es muy importante.-explicó la mujer.

Kiba sonrió alegremente ante esta evaluación.

-Pero, ¿qué harías en caso de que Hinata tuviese que regresar a la academia?

A la susodicha se la heló el corazón y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Nosotros volveríamos con ella.

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia sus compañeros. Ambos estaban decididos a renunciar a su sueño si ella no estaba en el grupo.

-¿Estáis de acuerdo con lo que habéis dicho?

Asintieron con la cabeza y Kurenai sonrió.

-Verdaderamente sois un equipo unido. ¡Habéis aprobado!

Kiba empezó a saltar por los aires y Shino asintió con la cabeza y Akamaru ladró contento.

Kurenai se acercó con un kunai en la mano y cortó las cuerdas que apresaban a Hinata.

-En cuanto a ti, te ayudaré a mejorar en todo lo que puedas.

Hinata la sonrió agradecida. Supo que podía confiar.

*Fin Flash-back*

-Nunca me dejaron sola. Siempre creyeron en mí.-dijo Hinata acabando su ensoñación.

Pero no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a los ojos para llorar.

-Naruto… ¿por qué no dejaste que Kiba fuese en tu lugar? Por favor, vuelve porque tú, me diste valor para que aquellos momentos saliesen bien.

Mientras en una calle de la Hoja, Kiba y Shino paseaban, disfrutando del día de verano.

-No hay nada mejor que tomarse algo frío en estos días.-expresó Kiba dando otro lametazo al helado.

-Come más despacio o te atragantaras.

Kiba suspiró y miró a Shino quien estaba más destapado que en las misiones.

-No te preocupes. No me pasará nada.

De pronto, Akamaru pegó un ladrido y Kiba se giró. Se dio cuenta de que una ambulancia iba a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Kiba?-preguntó extrañado Shino.

-Mierda, este olor…

Shino alzó una ceja confundido.

-¡Hay que buscar a Hinata! ¡Rápido, Shino!-gritó preocupado.

Shino se pudo en marcha mientras Kiba se alejaba corriendo con Akamaru.

-¡Diles también a Tenten y a Yakumo que corran al hospital!-exclamó antes de desaparecer de la vista de Shino.

Kiba corría por las calles, siguiendo el olor de Hinata hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Sin darse cuenta, se tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Kiba-kun! ¡¿Estas bien?!-Hinata estaba aturdida ante dicha aparición.

-¡Hinata, debes ir al hospital!-dijo imperativamente Kiba.

Hinata abrió los ojos incrédula.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!-preguntó empezándose a poner nerviosa.

-¡Es Naruto que…!

Dicho esto, Hinata saltó del tronco y salió corriendo hacia el hospital junto con Kiba y Akamaru pisándola los talones.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Este es el primer capítulo finalizado. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Naruto? ¿Y a Lee, Shikamaru y Neji? ¿Será un final feliz o triste? Si queréis saberlo, seguid este fic.**

**Espero comentarios, críticas ¡solo constructivas!, algún consejo…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu.**


	2. ¿Por qué?

Me alegra el saber que quieren la continuación de este fic tan problemático. Así que, como estoy de vacas navideñas y de buen humor, les dejo el 2º capítulo.

**Advertencia: **Personajes-Kishimoto.

Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué?

-¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!

Un grito tronó en la sala de operaciones graves. Sonó irritable, doloroso y preocupante.

En la sala de espera se encontraban Shino y Tenten, quienes estaban a la espera de noticias. La joven estrujaba nerviosa un papel mientras rezaba en voz baja.

-No te preocupes tanto.-dijo Shino de repente.-Él es fuerte.

-Lo sé pero…

No sabía que decir. Era demasiado. ¿Cómo podía haber venido Neji en ese estado? No le entraba en la cabeza.

Shino la cogio de la mano para darla apoyo moral.

-Si estas intranquila, Neji lo sentirá y se pondrá peor. Además, él quiere verte sonreír incluso en estos momentos.

Tenten no pudo evitar una sonrisa fugaz pero cálida.

-Desde luego Shino, no se como no tienes novia.-proclamó divertida.

El susodicho dirigió la mirada al techo de la sala pensativo.

-Me gusta la soltería.

Dicho esto, la luz del quirófano activo se apagó y de él, salió Sakura vestida de cirujana. Tenía el rostro cansado, y le temblaban ligeramente las manos, como si hubiese tenido mucha tensión alrededor.

Se dirigió hacia Tenten con la cara impasible.

-¿Y…bien…?-dijo titubeando Tenten asustada ante la impresión que causaba la medica.

Sakura se puso de cuclillas y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la Ama.

-Está bien.-sentenció.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

-Tendrá una recuperación dura.-continuó Sakura.-Es increíble que sobreviviese.

Shino se levantó de su asiento con cara interrogante.

-¿A que se debe la envergadura de sus heridas?

Sakura recordó que ellos no le habían visto en primer plano y con comprensión respondió.

-Cuando llegó al hospital, tenía todo el cuerpo incrustado de cristales. Hasta un trozo era del tamaño de mi mano.-explicó tranquila.

Tenten se quedó incrédula ante esta declaración.

-Neji tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo de voluntad para llegar hasta aquí pero cuando empezamos a operarle, se puso a berrear.

La joven castaña puso cara de vergüenza ajena.

-A veces se comporta como un crío.- reconoció abochornada.

Sakura se rió liberando por fin la tensión y Tenten la siguió.

-¿Y Lee, Shikamaru y Naruto?-preguntó Shino recordando que Neji no era el único perjudicado.

La risa se esfumó de la cara de las dos chicas ante dicha interrogante.

-¿Está aquí Yakumo?-Sakura miró por detrás de ellos.

Tenten movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Tenía una reunión con Rokudaime (Kakashi) y el móvil estaba desconectado.-explicó.

Sakura resopló, a lo que extrañó a Shino y a Tenten.

-Menos mal, porque si estuviese le retorcería el pescuezo a Lee.-expresó algo enfadada.- ¿Tú crees que es normal que Lee se fuese de misión sin decirla nada?

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Ha estado con un humor de perros desde hace 15 días.

-Pero está bien. Sólo sufrió heridas superficiales al igual que Shikamaru.-decretó convencida.-Ino les esta curando ahora.

Tenten se relajó pero Shino seguía en sus trece.

-¿Y Naruto?

Sakura agachó la mirada entristecida. Quería dejar esa noticia lo más tarde posible pero no podía aguantar ese peso en el corazón.

-Él…

Mientras en la sala de curas, una medica-enfermera atendía a dos muchachos doloridos.

-¡Auch! ¡Qué problemático!

Ino resopló cansada ante la actitud de su paciente.

-Deja de quejarte, Shikamaru. Sino te voy a coser los puntos mal.-dijo advirtiendo a su amigo.

Lee estaba recostado en la camilla de al lado con el tobillo vendado y unos puntos de sutura en la cara.

-Gracias por curarnos, Ino-san.-expresó Lee sonriente.

-No hay porque darlas, Lee. Es mi trabajo.

La joven había acabado su trabajo con el Nara y se sentó en una silla.

-Ahora que estamos en "pequeño comité", ¿me explicáis que ocurrió en vuestra misión?-preguntó interesada.

Lee bajó la mirada entristecido y Shikamaru cerró los ojos. Todo estaba rodeado de un asfixiante silencio.

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé.-respondió Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio.

Ino abrió los ojos confusa.

-Todo fue muy extraño.-continuó Lee.-El único que lo debería saber es Naruto.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

La muchacha estaba extrañada ante dicho nombre. No quería hablar de él en ese momento.

-Yo fui el último que se desmayo, dejando solo a Naruto en la batalla.-dijo Lee apretando los puños fuertemente.-No pude hacer nada.

Shikamaru, que había notado que Ino estaba muy nerviosa ante la mención de Naruto, hizo la pregunta clave: ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Naruto?

Ino miró a Shikamaru sorprendida del análisis del comportamiento que había hecho con ella.

-Sakura me ordenó que no dijese nada.-explicó.-Ni siquiera a vosotros.

-Tienes que decírnoslo. Somos sus compañeros, y responsables de lo que le haya podido pasar.-dijo Shikamaru nervioso hasta temblarle la voz.

Ella se sentía impotente, no quería estar en esa situación. A pesar de lo que la había ordenado su superiora, su deber era informar.

-Naruto…está…

-…en coma.

Al oír estas palabras, Hinata se derrumbó en el suelo, incapaz de responder. Se puso pálida al instante y lloró sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Lo siento, Hinata.-dijo Sakura arrodillándose junto a ella.-Intentamos despertarle pero no surtió efecto.

Tenten estaba consternada ante dicha declaración. Era mucho peor que lo que le había pasado a Neji.

-¿Podrá despertar?-preguntó Shino inquietante.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada triste: "Puede que jamás despierte".

Hinata no pudo más. Perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo. Antes de que todo se volviese negro a su alrededor, solo expresó:

-¿Por qué?

**¡¡Dios!! ¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡No hagas sufrir a Hinata!! ¡¿Qué pasara con él?! ¡¿Despertara?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Lee morirá a manos de su novia?! Para descubrirlo, sigan la historia.**

**Reviews, please.**

**Gracias por leerlo. **


	3. Idiotas

Se que el capítulo anterior me quedó corto pero estaba un poco falta de inspiración. ¡Naruto, por favor, no dejes sola a Hinata!

Se me olvidó decir que Naruto y los de su generación tienen 20 años. Neji y demás, 21, Yakumo 19.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes de kishi son.

Capítulo 3: Idiotas

Shikamaru suspiró cansado mientras Lee se llevaba una mano a la cara. No creían lo que oían pero era la realidad: Naruto estaba en coma.

-¿Porqué, Naruto-kun? ¿Porqué te tuve que dejar solo?-dijo Lee con una débil voz.

El otro joven se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con intención de marcharse.

-Nara Shikamaru, ¿dónde te crees que vas?-preguntó Ino.

-Me voy fuera del hospital.

Al descubrir la chica las intenciones de Shikamaru, intentó detenerle.

-Si vas a fumar, yo que tú no lo haría.-decretó la medica.-Es demasiado peligroso en tu estado.

-Yo no estoy como Neji o Naruto. Además…-intentó buscar una excusa para que le dejase ir de una vez.-…son bajos en nicotina.-dijo moviendo el paquete de cigarrillos.

Ino sonrió ligeramente. Su amigo necesitaba paz por unos momentos.

-El tabaco sigue siendo tabaco pero puedes salir a tomar el aire.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa cansada y desapareció del lugar dejando sola a Ino con Lee.

-Ino-san…-comenzó Lee cuidadosamente.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres?

Él agachó la mirada. Se sentía culpable por lo sucedido pero no había marcha atrás.

-Me gustaría ir con los demás. A la sala de espera.

Ino asintió con la cabeza e hizo ademán para que le siguiese a la sala de espera donde estaba Sakura tomando una tila con Tenten. Al ver esta última a Lee, no pudo evitar pegar un grito.

-¡Lee! ¡Estás bien! ¡No me lo puedo creer!-expresaba nerviosa y contenta mientras le pasaba las manos por la cara.

-Tranquila, Tenten.

Ino miró por toda la sala cuidadosamente, como si esperase a alguien.

-¿Está Yakumo?-preguntó confusa.

En cuanto el chico escuchó este nombre se le erizó la espalda.

Tenten negó con la cabeza y eso alivió a Lee.

-Menos mal. Me mataría, me arrancaría la cabeza y me volvería a matar.-dijo convencido mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.-Y también…

Tenten le hizo señales con las manos para que se callase. Lee lo hizo pero sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica de 19 años con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Tenía expresión facial de enfado a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Llevaba puesto un vestido ligero azul de verano y unos zapatos de tacón, además de llevar la cinta ninja en la frente.

-Ya…yakumo…yo…-comenzó Lee.-Puedo explicarlo.

Pero ella sin mediar palabra, levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada en el carrillo izquierdo. Él solo movió la cabeza por el golpe recibido pero no se molestó en esquivarlo. Sabía que se lo merecía.

Sakura, Tenten e Ino miraban consternadas la escena en silencio.

-Idiota…-dijo de repente la chica.- ¡No eres más que un idiota!

Los ojos de Yakumo comenzaron a llorar a la vez que sus manos temblaban.

-¡No solo te vas de misión durante 2 semanas sin decirme nada, sino que también dices que te iba a hacer eso!-gritó lo más alto que pudo.- ¡Estuve a punto de pensar que te pasó lo de Naruto!

Ella se abrazó así misma rota. Había estado 15 días sin saber de él y si sentía muy sola. No tenía a nadie excepto a Lee (para quienes no hayan leído mi fic anterior, Yakumo es la chica de relleno que no podía hacer genjutsu y su abuelo después murió y los demás miembros fueron desterrados de la Aldea).

Pronto notó que alguien la abrazaba fuertemente pero a la vez de manera delicada. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que era Lee intentando disculparse.

-Lo siento.-comenzó.-No me dieron tiempo ni para despedirme de ti.

Yakumo correspondió el abrazo y sonrió.

-Siempre te perdonaré, Lee.-dijo dulcemente antes de asestarle un capón.- ¡Pero la próxima vez me avisas sí o sí!

Lee se restregó la parte donde había recibido el golpe y reírse después junto a su novia.

-¿Cómo está Naruto, Sakura?-preguntó Yakumo preocupada después de resolver el problema con su novio.

-Le hemos hecho un escáner cerebral.-comenzó la medica.-No da señales de despertar.

Yakumo se llevó una mano a la boca incrédula.

-Podemos pensar en tres tipos de coma.-habló Ino dando a conocer su instrucción.-Un coma corto: duraría desde horas a días, un coma medio: sería de días a semanas, incluso meses…

-¿Y el coma largo?-preguntó Lee.

Ino agachó la cabeza rendida.

-Podría durar años, toda la vida. Como el de Tsunade-sama.

-¡¡¡MALDITO, NARUTO!!!

Kiba dio otro puñetazo al árbol, a lo que Akamaru dio un brinco por el susto.

-Kiba, Naruto no tiene la culpa de estar en coma.

Kiba le miró resentido. Shino era una persona muy diplomática, por eso era un Aburame, pero a veces le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Lo sé, Shino pero tiene la culpa de no dejarme ir en su lugar a la misión.

-No vale la pena enfadarse por algo que ya no tiene remedio.

Kiba y Shino se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Shikamaru entero, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo que acababa de encender.

-¡Shikamaru!

-No me grites. Eres tan escandaloso como Naruto.

Kiba puso una mirada triste ante el nombre mencionado y Shino no comprendía nada.

-¿Podrías explicarme lo que le sucedió a Naruto antes de ir a la misión?-preguntó el Aburame.

Shikamaru sopló de nuevo el aire del tabaco y lanzó una larga mirada al cielo muy pensativa.

-Es verdad. No estuviste cuando nos encomendaron la misión.-dijo Kiba confirmando.

-Es algo muy complicado y problemático pero te contaremos lo idiotas que fuimos los cuatro que marchamos a la misión secreta rango-S.

**¿Qué será es misión tan importante? ¿Naruto podrá despertar? ¿Qué querrá decir lo de "idiotas"? Las respuestas en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero escribir el próximo está tarde (hora de mi país, España).**

**Deseo sus reviews gustosamente. Arigatou. **


	4. Te lo diré cuando regrese

Aquí tienen el capítulo cuatro. Saldrá a flote las razones de la misión.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes son de Mashasi-sama.

Capítulo 4: Te lo diré cuando regrese

__

-¡Menudo temporal!-dijo Kiba empapado entrando en la sala del maestro Hokage.

-¡Llegas tarde!-gritó Naruto mientras le señalaba con el dedo.- ¡Empiezas a parecerte a Kakashi!

A esto que Naruto recibió un gran capón "made in Sasuke".

-Que tú hayas llegado primero, no significa que los demás lleguen tarde.

-Además, deberías llamarle con más respeto.-incluyó Neji conforme con el golpe de Naruto.

Naruto se sobaba la cabeza mientras recordaba que su sensei se había convertido en el Rokudaime. Kakashi estaba sentado en la silla, vestía camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos elegantes. También llevaba la capa del Hokage por encima de los hombros y no tenía el sombrero. Además, no llevaba la cara tapada y el ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche. ¡Se le veía raro!

-Siento haberos hecho venir a estas horas, chicos.-comenzó el shinobi.-Pero es un asunto de gran urgencia.

Kakashi observó a los presentes antes de continuar: Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Hinata, Naruto. Los ocho se habían presentado a las cuatro para una misión que podría cambiar el curso de la historia militar ninja.

-Me gustaría comenzar diciendo que esta no es una misión normal.

Todos los shinobis escuchan atentos a los datos del Rokudaime.

-Supongo que sabréis que se ha creado una nueva banda terrorista.-recalcó Kakashi.

-¿Se refiere a los NEO-O?-formuló Neji.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Los Neo-qué?-dijo Naruto sin entender de que hablaban.

Sasuke suspiró por la actitud del ninja pero se contuvo al intentar espetarle una reprimenda.

-Los NEO-O son una banda de criminales terroristas que ha sido creada recientemente y que siguen las "enseñanzas" de Orochimaru.-explicó Shikamaru.

Naruto apretó los puños con rabia y asco. Oír ese nombre le hacia vomitar.

-Como sabéis, Orochimaru fue asesinado casi por completo por Uchiha Itachi.-continuó Kakashi.

Sasuke no pudo evitar una mirada triste.

-Pero hace un tiempo se volvieron a descubrir campos de concentración y practicas parecidas a las de él por los Anbu.

Eso extrañó muchísimo a los shinobis.

-¿Pero no fueron destruidas todas y sus gentes devueltas a sus países?-preguntó Lee confuso.

El Hokage se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana para observar la lluvia que caía con violencia.

-Así es, joven Lee, pero numerosos ninjas disgustados por los sistemas de elección de los Kage y de la manera de estructura de la organización ninja, se han unido siguiendo las ideologías de un tirano.-expresó Kakashi convencido.

Hinata, que no había hablado hasta entonces, quiso confirmar una cuestión.

-¿Quiere decir que no están de acuerdo con los nuevos Kages?

-¿Nuevos Kages?-volvió a preguntar Naruto.

Esta vez Sasuke no pudo controlarse.

-¡¡¡ ¿Es que nunca lees los periódicos?!!!-gritó Sasuke cansado.- Debido a los problemas económicos, militares y de demás índole, los Señores Feudales han dejado de existir y se han construido Villas Ocultas en cada país con un Kage correspondiente.

Naruto abrió la boca impresionado por esta declaración. Ahora todos los líderes estaban reconocidos por las Cinco Grandes Naciones.

-Y, ¿dónde entra nuestra intervención?-dijo Konohamaru.

Kakashi dejo de mirar por la ventana.

-Tenemos que detenerles como sea porque es nuestra culpa que haya sucedido esto.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante dichas palabras.

-Orochimaru pertenecía a esta Villa. Al no detenerle a tiempo, han surgido estos problemas.

Kakashi lanzó encima de la mesa una fotografía de una niña. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, los ojos grises y cansados, las uñas y los colmillos largas como las de un lobo. Parecía una Inuzuka.

-Se lo que estáis pensando, pero no es así.-dijo el Hokage de repente.-Esa niña ha sido mutada genéticamente como Isaribi (es una chica del relleno). Solo que en vez de usar genes de pez, los han usado de lobo.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?-formuló Naruto disgustado.

Rokudaime solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender la finalidad de la chica. Naruto arrugó la fotografía con dolor.

-¿Cómo nos formaremos para derrotarles?-preguntó Konohamaru tras mirar a Naruto.

-Os dividiréis en 2 grupos de cuatro personas. Uno se quedará en Konoha recogiendo la información que el otro equipo le envíe. El equipo activo tendrá que derrotar a esa banda, sino estaremos perdidos, nosotros y todo el mundo ninja.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-El grupo activo será Shikamaru, Lee y Naruto cuyo líder es Neji, y el grupo pasivo será Konohamaru, Sasuke y Hinata donde liderara Kiba.-dijo Kakashi con diligencia.

Neji abrió los ojos, incrédulo por las órdenes del Hokage.

-¿Yo líder? Kakashi-sama, Shikamaru tiene mucho más potencial para ser líder.-expresó Neji recordando la persecución de Sasuke.

-Lo sé, pero está misión precisa de alguien con tus cualidades, Neji.-dijo el shinobi acercándose a Neji y poniéndole una mano en el hombre.-Confío en tus posibilidades. Saldréis inmediatamente.

Al decir esto, Naruto comenzó a sentirse mareado. De no ser por Kiba, se hubiese desplomado en el suelo.

-¡Naruto-kun!-gritó Hinata arrodillándose a su lado.

-¡¿Estas bien?!

Sasuke observó a Naruto cuidadosamente. Era raro que le pasase eso. De pronto, notó influencias negativas a su alrededor.

-Naruto, creo que no deberías estar en el grupo activo.-decretó Sasuke preocupado por él.

Naruto se levantó de un salto.

-¡¡Ni hablar!! ¡¡Si Kakashi nos ha puesto así, es por una razón!!

Kiba no estaba convencido por las palabras del alocado ninja.

-Iré yo en tu lugar, tenemos casi la misma fuerza y…

-¡¡NO!! ¡Tú debes quedarte aquí!-Naruto le agarró por los hombros con intención de decirle algo al oído.-Además, ¿quién cuidara a Hinata-chan mientras no estoy?

Kiba se puso muy serio. Naruto se dirigió a Hinata, quien estaba al borde del llanto.

-Hinata…yo…

-Por favor, no me dejes.-rogó Hinata.

-No te dejo, volveré.-expresó convencido el chico.- Además, tengo que pensar en algo muy importante que nos concierne a los dos.

Hinata le cogió de la mano antes de preguntar el qué.

-Te lo diré cuando regrese, Hinata-chan.-fueron las últimas palabras antes de que un trueno quebrase la voz de Naruto.

Kakashi observaba a través de la ventana como cuatro shinobis se dirigían hacia la misma muerte.

-

-Eso fue lo que sucedió, Shino.-dijo Shikamaru tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y después pisándolo para que se apagase.

Shino no dijo nada. Miró a Kiba que por un instante parecía que lloraba.

-Si me hubiese dejado ir en su lugar, esto, no hubiese ocurrido.-declaró mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta que Hanabi y Konohamaru aparecieron de repente corriendo en el lugar.

-¡¡Shikamaru-san!! ¡¡Kiba-san!! ¡¡Shino-san!!

-Hanabi-chan…

Konohamaru se detuvo agotado por la carrera y por otras razones que no entran al caso. Ambos tenían el cabello revuelto, los labios enrojecidos y sudaban abundantemente.

-¡¡Kami-sama!! ¡¡ ¿Dónde está mi hermana y Naruto-niichan?!!-preguntó la chica resoplando.

-Te llevaré con ella.-dijo Kiba cabizbajo.

Los otros le siguieron dentro del hospital a la espera de noticias.

**¡¡Puto Orochimaru!! ¡¡Mira lo que les has hecho, maldito!! ¡¡ ¿Que pasara?!!**

**Seguidme en el próximo cap.**

**Arigatou por sus reviews. **


	5. Finalidad Del Asunto

¡¡Tengo aquí el 5º capítulo de este fic intenso!! Espero que les guste.

**Advertencia: **Lo mismo de siempre.

Capítulo 5: Finalidad del asunto

¡¿Quién podría decir que alguien como él, podría estar tan quieto y sereno?!

Uzumaki Naruto, 20 años, estado: comatoso.

Eso era lo que se leía en la ficha de estado del paciente.

Recto como el tronco de un árbol, dormido como un búho al mediodía. Triste era pensar que Uzumaki Naruto, tal vez, jamás despertaría.

-Naruto-kun…

Hinata estaba en la habitación de él. No quería creerlo. Acariciaba su cabello rubio lentamente como si de alguna forma le hiciese despertar.

-¡Onee-san!-gritó Hanabi abriendo la puerta de golpe.-¡¿Es verdad que…?!

No pudo decir nada. Lo vio con sus propios ojos. Konohamaru y ella entraron solemnemente en la estancia.

-Lo siento, Hinata-neechan.-dijo Hanabi disculpándose.-Lo siento mucho.

Konohamaru cerró los ojos cuando ambas hermanas se abrazaron por el dolor surgido. Se acercó a la cama, silencioso para poder observarle.

Sonó la puerta y se dejó asomar Sakura e Ino.

-Hinata, los demás están fuera. ¿Podemos dejarles pasar?-formuló la joven de ojos azules.

La susodicha asintió con la cabeza y la habitación se comenzó a llenar.

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Chôji, Yakumo, Sai y Neji, que estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-Neji-niisan…

-Era el líder del grupo y no pude hacer nada.-dijo bajando la cabeza entristecido.-No sirvo para nada.

Todos los demás lo imitaron. Naruto era un muerto en vida o un vivo en muerte. El electrocardiograma era muy bajo y el encefalograma a penas daba respuesta.

-Tal vez puede despertar en cualquier momento.-afirmó Sakura.-Pero hay más posibilidades de que…

La médica no pudo acabar su explicación, ya que recibió una patada por parte de Ino.

-¡Él no puede morir! ¡Ha pasado por mucho para que acabe así!-dijo Hinata llena de esperanza antes de taparse los ojos con las manos y comenzar a llorar.- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡No puedes dejarme sola!

¡No me dijiste lo que tenias que pensar, lo que no concernía a los dos! ¡Naruto, por favor, despierta!

La situación era muy trágica. Todos estaban al borde del llanto. Yakumo empezó a llorar abrazando a Lee, quien también lo hacia. Tenten se tapó los ojos mientras sujetaba la mano de Neji, totalmente empapada por las lágrimas de él. Sai derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas con Ino. Konohamaru agarraba la mano a quien había sido su "hermanito" y colocaba la otra en el hombro de Hanabi. Sakura lloraba desconsolada. ¡Hasta Sasuke con Shikamaru y Chôji lloraron!

Aunque…

-¿Por qué rayos estáis llorando?-se escuchó de repente.- ¿Es que se ha muerto alguien?

Hinata levantó la cabeza ligeramente para encontrarse con unos ojos tan azules como el mismísimo mar.

-¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó Hinata incrédula.

Los presentes comenzaron a mirar la cama en la que se desarrollaba la escena.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué ha sucedido?

En vez de obtener una contestación verbal, solo obtuvo un beso de Hinata en los labios y una sarta de gritos y vítores que intentaban sofocar Sakura e Ino, alegando que era un hospital.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es casi imposible!

-¡Es irreal! ¡Tiene que ser un sueño!

-¡Naruto! ¡Imbécil, que susto nos has metido!

-¡Nii-chan! ¡Me alegro tanto!

-¡Kono-kun! ¡Tranquilo!

-¡Eres muy problemático!

-¡Como vuelvas a hacer sufrir a Hinata, juro que te mato!

El aludido estaba flipando en colores por todo lo que veía y escuchaba.

-Hinata, en serio, ¿qué ha pasado?-volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-No digas nada. Solo bésame.-contestó ella.

Después de que todo se hubiese calmado y que le hubiesen hecho pruebas adecuadas, Sakura entró en la habitación de Naruto para dar el reconocimiento médico.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué tal estoy!-gritó el ninja alocado.

-¡No me grites!-contestó ella con cara asesina.- ¡Estabas mejor dormidito!

Tenten se rió haciendo una mueca y Hinata agarró fuertemente la mano de su novio.

-Estás perfectamente. Lo que es increíble.-comenzó Ino mirando la hoja que sostenía Sakura.-Normalmente, cuando despiertas de un coma, el cerebro ha sufrido anomalías por la falta de oxigeno.

-Es imposible que su cerebro sufra. Si no tiene.-respondió Sasuke ocurrentemente.

Naruto miró a los ojos del Jefe de Policía por el desagradable comentario a su persona.

-De verdad Sakura, no se como te has podido convertir en la novia de este tio.-dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se chasqueaba los nudillos mientras era sujetado por Shikamaru, dadas sus ondas asesinas.

-Ahora que sabemos que estas bien, ¿puedes explicarnos lo que sucedió en la misión?-formuló Neji curioso.

Naruto agachó la cabeza.

-Están muertos. Todos.-contestó.-Todos los NEO-O.

Esto extrañó a todo el personal.

-Cuando vi que "el cejotas" era derrotado por completo, supe que la situación no la podría solucionar así como así.-continuó Naruto.-Tuve que recurrir al "Zorro de 9 Colas".

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El solo recuerdo de "ese monstruo" era lo peor que podía existir.

-No pude controlarme. No fui capaz de hacerlo.-siguió mientras apretaba las sabanas.-Use tanto mi fuerza que…

-¡¡Podrías haber muerto, Naruto-baka!!-regañó Sakura dándole un golpe.

Todos se rieron ante esta cómica situación pero a Hinata le quedaba una duda importante.

-¿Qué era lo que tenias que pensar acerca de nosotros, Naruto-kun?

-¡¡¡Ah!!! Verás, es algo crucial, Hinata-chan.-respondió Naruto.-Konohamaru y yo estábamos hablándolo durante varios días y bueno…

-¿Qué pasa?

Naruto suspiró, intentaba como explicar sus sentimientos.

-Hinata. Llevamos unos cuantos años como novios y creo que hay que afianzar las cosas.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló a los pies de Hinata.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo, cacho idiota?!

-¡Se te van a soltar los puntos!

Naruto ignoraba a sus amigas médicas. Intentó hablar.

-¿Podéis pasarme lo que te tengo en el bolsillo del pantalón?-rogó el joven muy inquieto.

Ino resoplo y cogió lo que le pidió. ¡Cuán fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se trataba de un pequeño estuche cuadrado negro!

-Naruto-kun, eso no será…-Hinata sospechó.

Él asintió con la cabeza, abrió la caja y dio a conocer una sortija dorada con un pequeño diamante engarzado.

-Hyûga Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida. Todo lo que había ocurrido era irreal y ahora esto. Un sueño hecho realidad.

-¡¡Por supuesto que sí!!-contestó lanzándose a los brazos de Naruto.

Los demás aplaudían y daban la enhorabuena a la pareja recién comprometida.

-¡Desde luego, te luciste, Naruto!

-¡Felicidades, chicos!

Ellos estaban por fin juntos y nadie les volvería a separar.

**¡¡TA-TA-TA-CHAN!! ¡¡TA-TA-TA-CHAN!! ¡¡SUENAN CAMPANAS DE BODA!! ¡¡NARUTIN POR FIN DESPERTÓ!! ¡¡ ¿CÓMO SERÁ LA BODA?!! ¡¡ ¿CÓMO SE LO TOMARA HIASHI-SAMA?!! ¡¡ ¿CHÔJI SE ENCONTRARA A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL?!!**

**¡¡PARA SABERLO, SIGAN MI HISTORIA!!**

**¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡BESOS!! ¡¡REVIEWS!!**


	6. La Mariposa y El Arce

Bueno, la historia se ha puesto en un punto interesante. La boda pronto llegará. ¿Pero serán capaces los novios de superar todas las dificultades anteriores a la boda? Para saberlo, lean, lean.

**Advertencia: ¡**Que cansina soy!

Capítulo 6: La Mariposa y El Arce. Los Preparativos.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses de la horrible experiencia de Naruto y compañía. La Villa Oculta de la Hoja seguía siendo un lugar acogedor y tranquilo.

-¡Te he dicho que te estés quieto!

O casi.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan, me estas clavando los alfileres!-protestó Naruto quien tenía una cara cansada y le dolían mucho los pies.

En ese momento estaba en casa de su amiga, probándose un chaqué negro para la ansiada ceremonia que tendría lugar en 72 horas.

-¡Naruto, no me toques las narices!-contestó la chica harta de los arrebatos de él.

Levantó la vista hacia el chico. Tenía cara seria y pensativa.

-Aún recuerdo el día que dimos Hinata y yo la noticia a su padre.

*Comienzo Flash-back*

-¡Hiashi-sama! ¡Me gustaría decir que…Hinata y yo hemos decidido comprometernos en matrimonio!-dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

La sala de la casa de quedó en completo silencio. Hyûga Hiashi miraba a Naruto imparcialmente. Hinata estaba un poco asustada por la futura reacción de su padre. Hanabi golpeaba en el costado a Konohamaru, que se reía por lo bajo y Neji y Tenten estaban expectantes.

-Lo que no comprendo es porqué me pide la mano de mi hija si ya te ha dicho que sí, Uzumaki Naruto.-contestó de repente el líder del clan.

El alocado ninja alzó la mirada y vio que Hiashi-sama sonreía ligeramente.

-Yo…pesé…creía…

-Solo me tengo una respuesta a esa proposición.-finalizó el anciano hombre.

Sin saber como de rápido lo hizo, Hiashi se abalanzó sobre Naruto, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearle.

-¡La has dejado embarazada, maldito! ¡Te voy a asesinar!

-¡No, padre!-intentó detenerle Hinata.- ¡Nos casamos porque queremos!

El hombre dejó de martirizar a Naruto y se dirigió a su hija mayor.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sí, sí. Naruto-san es muy buena persona y quiere con todo su corazón a Hinata.-respondió Tenten que ya era como de la familia.

Hiashi suspiró y al hablar le tembló la voz.

-Sabes que si te casas, pierdes tu apellido. No podrías heredar el clan.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-A mí no me interesa el clan. Solo quiero que nadie más en esta familia le sea impuesto "el pájaro enjaulado".-contestó la chica decidida.-Por eso, deseo como última voluntad, que Neji sea el sucesor del clan y con ello que la rama secundaria deje de existir.

Todos se quedaron asombrados.

-Si es eso lo que quieres, así sea.-dijo su padre dándola un abrazo cálido.-Tu madre estaría orgullosa, pequeña.

Después se acercó a Naruto y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Espero que la hagas muy feliz.-felicitó sonriente.-Y, me gustaría llevarla al altar.

-Eso ni se pregunta, suegro.

Hiashi se rió como un niño pequeño. Nadie en mucho tiempo le había visto actuar de tal manera. Pero daba un aura muy reconfortante.

*Fin del Flash-back*

-Fue un día muy cómico.-puntualizó Sakura acabando de observar como le quedaba.-Ahora, quítate el traje que aun quedan cosas por hacer.

La Villa era casi un caos total. Técnicos colocando adornos por las calles. Gente yendo y viniendo del Templo del Fuego para acabar de arreglarlo, ya que era el lugar de ceremonia. Las invitadas preparando sus vestidos y trajes más relucientes. Los invitados preparando sus discursos y felicitaciones. Los maestros Kages viniendo de otros países para asistir al enlace.

Aunque Naruto no era aún maestro Hokage, era muy famoso y reconocido, además, había hecho grandes amistades en sus múltiples visitas.

Kamizuki Izumo y Hagane Kotetsu saludaban a los recién llegados con mucha cortesía.

-Estoy cansado de hacer reverencias todo el día. ¡Llevamos así una semana!-se quejó el primero.

-Aguanta un poco más, Izumo.

Pronto el flujo de llegada se fue reduciendo hasta que nadie entraba por la puerta de la Villa.

-Lo ves, ya hemos acabado.-contestó Kotetsu.

Pero en un momento, se divisó una limusina negra con el símbolo de una Villa recién creada: la Villa Oculta de las Flores en el País de los Vegetales. Se detuvo delante de los porteros.

-Buenos días, señores.-se escuchó una voz femenina al bajar la ventanilla.

Los dos hombres se quedaron expectantes ante la hermosura de la chica.

-Hemos venido a la ceremonia de Uzumaki Naruto y Hyûga Hinata.-continuó tranquila.- ¿Podemos pasar, por favor?

-Cla-claro. Y por cierto, no nos llame señores. Yo soy Kamizuki Izumo.

-Y yo Hagane Kotetsu.

La joven sonrió, bajó la ventanilla y el coche se puso en marcha, dejando a los dos militares boquiabiertos.

-Deberías controlar más tus encantos adolescentes, Momiji.-dijo un mujer alta y esbelta dentro del coche que llevaba una túnica de Kage pero de color blanco con verde claro.

-No es mi culpa que ellos que hayan quedado embobados, Haruna-sama.-replicó la aludida.

Momiji miró por la ventana. Todo en la Villa era jolgorio y alegría pero ella sentía una presión en el pecho. Quería volverle a ver.

Llegaron al hotel preparado a los maestros Kages. En cuanto bajaron del coche, unos periodistas comenzaron a acosarles para que les diesen alguna declaración pero consiguieron entrar en el hotel sin necesidad de atarlos.

-¡Maestra Nakage (País Vegetales)! ¡Qué sorpresa!-gritó una mujer vestida con el mismo atuendo pero de color negro en vez de verde.

-¡Toki-sama! ¡Qué alegría volver a verla!-sonrió Haruna con alegría dándola un abrazo.

Un hombre observaba la escena desde una distancia considerada. Llevaba un traje oscuro y elegante además de la cinta ninja de la Villa de las Flores. A su lado, Momiji miraba a su alrededor impresionada.

-¡No te veía desde que te casaste con Haruna-sama!

El hombre se dio la vuelta y vio a un ninja vestido de gala como él que llevaba gafas.

-¡Chishima-sama! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Sí, Yurinojô-sama!

Momiji sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por las calles de la Hoja. Al fin y al cabo, nunca la había visitado.

Caminó por una de las calles y se detuvo delante de una tienda que ponía "Floristería Yamanaka".

-¡Qué flores tan hermosas! ¡Son como las de la Villa!-dijo oliendo una rosa blanca.

-Seguro que las mías son mejores.

La chica dio un bote por la impresión. Agachó la cabeza pidiendo disculpas por oler las flores sin permiso.

-No te preocupes. Si lo haces es que te gustan.

Momiji alzó la mirada y vio a una chica de 20 años con el cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules. Llevaba un delantal de flores para evitar marcharse.

-Por cierto, tú no eres de esta Villa, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó Ino.

-La verdad es que no. Soy de la Villa Oculta de las Flores en el País de los Vegetales. He venido por que Naruto-san ha invitado a Haruna-sama y a su esposo a la boda.-explicaba algo cortada la chica de 17 años.-Me trajeron por que él, Hinata-san y Chôji-kun me escoltaron y protegieron. Mi nombre es Momiji.

Al decir ese último nombre, se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡¿Tú fuiste esa niña que Chôji escoltó?! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres más guapa que en la foto!-dijo Ino sacando de una carpeta una foto que se hizo Chôji en dicha misión con la chica.

-Esta foto tiene muchos años.-contestó observando lo mucho que había cambiado.

Ino la comparaba. La chica que tenía delante de sus narices era alta, delgada, con el cabello castaño claro recogido en un lazo rojo y tenía los ojos negros y grandes (sale en el relleno). Nada en comparación a la foto.

-Veo que tienes mucho trabajo, esto…-comenzó Momiji.

-Me llamo Yamanaka Ino. Soy amiga y compañera de Chôji.-dijo estrechando la mano de la chica con una sonrisa.

Momiji devolvió la sonrisa. Notó que era una chica encantadora y con carácter.

-Aún tengo que preparar 50 centros de mesa. Mi madre ha estado trabajando toda la noche y yo casi estoy sin fuerzas.-dijo con voz decaída.

La joven observó las magníficas flores: margaritas, rosas, gladiolos… Pensó que no podía dejarla tirada y más si era amiga de Chôji.

-Yo te podría echar una mano. En mi Villa, me dediqué una temporada a trabajar en una floristería.

-¿Lo harías? ¿A pesar de que casi no nos conocemos?

Momiji se sentó en una silla y se puso a decorar los centros de mesa.

-Si eres amiga de Chôji, es casi como si nos conociésemos toda la vida, Ino-san.-contestó concentrada en su trabajo.

Pasaron toda la mañana charlando entre ellas mientras ordenaban, decoraban y llenaban de color todo lo necesario con flores.

-¡INO! ¡Te he traído…!

La persona que habló fue Akimichi Chôji, quien entró en la tienda por la tarde. Pero no vio a Ino sino a otra chica.

-¿Quién eres?

Ella se dio la vuelta y Chôji tuvo la sensación de que la conocía de anteriores.

-¿Eh? ¿Chôji-kun?

-¡Anda, Chôji! ¡Has venido!-gritó Ino saliendo de la parte trasera de la tienda.

Él no la contestó. Se quedó absolutamente conmocionado por la chica. Ella lo observó. Ya no estaba…eso. Sino que tenía músculo y menos tripa. Parecía un culturista.

-Chôji, deja que te presente. Mejor dicho, que te vuelva a presentar. Ella es Momiji, la chica que escoltaste en el País de los Vegetales.

-Mucho gusto en volverte a ver, Chôji-kun.

-¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Momiji! ¡Estás muy guapa!

Ella sonrió sonrojada y los carrillos de Chôji se tornaron carmesí, a lo que Ino se dio cuenta.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que estos dos…ji, ji.-pensaba por lo bajo riéndose maliciosamente.-Chôji, ¿pórque no llevas a Momiji a ver la ciudad? Ha estado toda la mañana ayudando y como yo no puedo irme, ¿Qué tal si la acompañas tú?

-Yo…esto…no quiero ser una molestia.

Chôji negó con la cabeza.

-No lo eres.-la cogió de la mano y salió corriendo con ella.- ¡Venga, Vámonos!

Pasearon por la Plaza Mayor, visitaron el Edificio del Hokage, las Aguas Termales y acabaron en el Monumento de los Hokages.

-¡Tú Villa es maravillosa, Chôji-kun!-comentó Momiji jovialmente encima de la cara del Rokudaime.

-Gracias, pero esta Villa es así gracias al trabajo de todos.-añadió Chôji cortado.

Momiji le miró un fugaz momento antes de ponerse a llorar silenciosamente aunque Chôji se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-¿Porqué lloras? ¿He dicho algo inconveniente?

No volvió a hablar. Sus labios fueron eclipsados por los de la joven. Chôji estaba confuso pero correspondió el beso. Cuando acabo, Momiji le abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Momiji-chan?

-Tenía miedo de que te burlases de mí. Yo solo era una niña.-contestó entre lágrimas.- Pero no quiero regresar a la Villa. Quiero quedarme contigo.

Él la apretó un poco más fuerte. La había añorado tanto tiempo. La única persona que le había querido de verdad.

-Puedes hacerlo, porque yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Momoji-chan.

La noche se hecho encima y la gente se fue marchando a sus casas. Quedaban 3 días para el enlace de la antigua heredera del clan Hyûga y el heredero de la Voluntad de Fuego.

**Se que en este capitulo me he centrado más en otra pareja pero el siguiente es la boda.**

**¡¿Qué ocurrirá?!! ¡¡ ¿Naruto la cagará o todo saldrá bien?!! ¡¡ ¿Temari matará a Shikamaru porque él casi se mata en la misión y no le ha llamado?!! ¡¡ ¿Qué pasara al final con Chôji y Momiji?!!**

**Próximo capítulo: La Boda. **

**¡¡Reviews, Arigatou!!**

**Por cierto, sino se han dado cuenta, la edad de mayoría es Japón es de 20 años (¿o era 21? ¡Qué más da!) Y en este fic la he puesto igual.**

**Chôji. Mariposa.**

**Momiji: Significa Arce. **


	7. La Boda

¡¡¡Ya llega el ansiado momento, damas y caballeros!!! ¡¡¡La boda de Naru-kun y Hina-chan!!!

**Advertencia: **Personajes, no míos T-T

Capítulo 7: La Boda

-¡Puf! ¡No puedo ponerme la corbata!-se quejaba Naruto intentando hacerse un nudo con poco éxito.- ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Me ayudas?!

El joven estaba en la casa de los Uchiha. Muy nervioso se encontraba y con ganas de salir corriendo.

-¡Espérate a que venga Sakura!-gritó desde la otra habitación.

-¡¿No será que tú tampoco sabes como ponértela?!

Al instante, apareció apoyado en la puerta Uchiha Sasuke. Vestía unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros elegantes. Además, tenía la corbata negra sin hacer alrededor del cuello.

-Eso a ti no te importa, dobe.-contestó Sasuke.

Fue entonces cuando el chico de cabello oscuro se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba temblando, lo que le impresionó.

-Oye, Naruto… ¿qué demonios te pasa?

El susodicho le dirigió una mirada llena de miedo y confusión. Parecía que…

-¿No estarás pensando en dejar plantada a Hinata?

Mientras, en casa de los Hyûga, un grupo de chicas estaban acicalando a la joven novia para su día especial.

-¡Estás guapísima, Hinata!-exclamó Yakumo impresionada por la belleza de Hinata. Yakumo llevaba un vestido con bastante escote, de color azul violáceo.

La nombrada sonrió ligeramente por el cumplido.

-¡Gracias! ¡Todo esto habría sido imposible sin vosotras!-dijo Hinata llena de orgullo por ellas.

-¡Sin nosotras no eres nada!-respondió Ino. Llevaba puesto un vestido morado claro con un fular en tono más oscuro por encima de los hombros.

Sakura al oír ese comentario se puso "negra". Por su parte, había elegido un vestido rojo y rosa "palabra de honor".

-¡Guarra! ¡No la digas esas cosas! ¡Se pondrá más nerviosa!-gritó la madrina del novio.

-Tranquila, Sakura. O asustarás a mi futura "cuñada".-expresó Tenten, la cual llevaba un vestido verde liso con escote de pico. Además, tenía el pelo suelto y ondulado.

Las chicas se rieron por este comentario. Neji y Hinata no eran hermanos pero habían vivido tantos años juntos que era como si lo fuesen.

De pronto, sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¡Ya voy yo!-gritó Hanabi con una sonrisa.

Corrió por el pasillo, dejando que el vestido rosa claro "doble" se elevase un poco. Esperó encontrarse con Konohamaru pero no fue así.

-Hola, Hanabi-san.-dijo la chica que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.-Traigo el ramo de la novia.

-¡Momiji! ¡Pasa, pasa!-contestó Hanabi haciéndose a un lado. El vestido de Momiji era tono melocotón con unas cintas alrededor de la cintura de color dorado.

La recién llegada entró un poco cortada.

-Por cierto, me he encontrado a unas personas en la puerta. Dicen que son conocidas vuestras.

Todas las mujeres fueron saliendo de la habitación para ver quiénes eran.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros, chicas!

Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Temari! ¡Matsuri! ¡Zari!

-¡Qué alegría!

Las ninjas de la Arena fueron abrazándose con cada una de ellas. El encuentro fue muy emotivo.

-¿Y tú eres…?-formuló Zari, la novia de Kankurô.

-Es Momiji.-contestó Ino en su lugar.-La nueva conquista de Chôji.

Temari se quedó de piedra. ¿Ese chico había conseguido novia?

-¡No digas eso, Ino-san! ¡Solo somos amigos!

-¡Claro! ¡Entonces, ¿que hacíais el otro día en el parque?!-contestó Ino.

Momiji se quedó sin habla al instante, muy avergonzada.

-Hinata, estas perfecta.-comenzó Matsuri, intentando cambiar de tema.

En el pasillo aparecieron cuatro hombres.

Uno tenía 48 años. Llevaba chaqué negro con una corbata del mismo color.

Otro, con la misma edad que Tenten, vestía traje grisáceo, camisa blanca y pajarita blanca.

El tercero de 18, tenía unos pantalones negros con camisa del mismo color pero con corbata blanca.

Él último, el más anciano con 70 años vestía un kimono de ceremonia negro con el símbolo del clan. Estaba sujeto con un bastón.

-¿Ya estáis listas?-preguntó Neji impaciente.

-La boda comenzará en 20 minutos.-siguió Hiashi sudando.

Konohamaru se acercó a Hanabi y la dio un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que todos los presentes lo secundaron con vítores.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos.-dijo Hanabi.

-¿Cómo vais a ir?-preguntó Yakumo poniéndose los tacones para dirigirse a su casa donde esperaba Lee.

-En moto. Konohamaru se sacó el carné.

Hiashi se sorprendió por esa confesión.

-¡¿En moto?! ¡Pues llevad casco!

Hanabi y Konohamaru asintieron y tras una despedida con la mano, partieron al Templo del Fuego. Yakumo salió corriendo para dirigirse a su casa y Sakura corrió con ella porque llegaba tarde para irse con el novio.

El hombre más anciano se acercó a Hinata, observando lo maravillosa que estaba.

-Hinata.

-Abuelo.

Se quedaron mirando un rato. Los dos habían estado muy unidos.

-Ejem, perdón pero… ¡YA NOS TENEMOS QUE IR!-gritó Hiashi nervioso.

En el Templo todo era color y belleza. La gente echándose fotos, reencuentros de amores, amigos, familiares, nuevas relaciones. Y por supuesto, impaciencia.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Cuándo vendrá Hinata?!-gritaba exasperado Kiba.

Iba muy elegante. Tenía el pelo peinado, un traje café muy oscuro y sin corbata.

-No te emociones.-sugirió Shino que vestía completamente de negro.

Estaba todo el mundo. Los líderes de los clanes, maestros Kages, amigos, monjes, incluso personas que solo cruzaron unas palabras con los novios.

Kiba dio una patada a una piedra que golpeó sin querer a Akamaru, quien tenía el pelaje muy blanco y una pajarita negra.

-¿Cuándo llega la novia?-preguntó el monje que oficiaría la ceremonia.

Shino y Kiba se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Sora (sale en relleno de Shippuden). Llevaba el hábito propio de los monjes del Templo del Fuego y tenía un rostro de serenidad y paciencia infinito.

-¡Sora-sama! Aún no lo sabemos.-confesó Hana vestida con un traje de camisa y pantalón color naranja con tacones blancos. Los Haimaru Sankyodai (Tres Hermanos Grises) también llevaban pajarita como Akamaru.

Junto en ese momento una niña gritó: ¡Ahí viene la novia!

Esa pequeña de 4 años era ni más ni menos que Sarutobi Akira, hija de Yûhi Kurenai y Sarutobi Asuma. Iba vestida de dama de honor junto con su hermano gemelo, Sarutobi Asuma II, quien era el "chico de las flores". Los dos estaban con su madre y con Ayame (la hija del Ichiraku), la esposa de Rokudaime, para prepararse con la novia.

Del coche negro con el símbolo del clan Hyûga, bajó el chofer, abrió la puerta para dejar ver a Hinata. Todo el mundo se quedó embobado.

Su vestido era de cuello "halther", blanco. Lo combinaba con un velo del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón. El ramo era una preciosa combinación de nardos y jazmines.

-¿Estás preparada?-dijo su padre mientras mostraba su brazo para que se agarrase a él.

Ella asintió, se cogió fuertemente y comenzó a andar.

Al entrar en el Templo, todo el mundo se puso en pie. Sonaba una música celestial que tocaba su amiga Yakumo (para quienes no lo sepan, toca el piano), había velas encendidas, arreglos florales por todos lados; sin duda obra de los Yamanaka y de Momiji, y un ligero aroma a incienso.

Hinata caminaba casi mirando el suelo mientras Akira portaba los anillos y Asumita lanzaba flores a la alfombra. Cuando se percató de que había llegado al altar, alzó la mirada y vió a Naruto vestido con un chaqué parecido al de su padre y con una corbata anaranjada. A su lado se encontraban Sakura e Iruka (el padrino de Naruto) con un frac negro, casi llorando. Hanabi (la madrina de Hinata) colocaba el velo de Hinata para que no se estropease.

-Espero que cuides bien de ella.-dijo Hiashi al ofrecer la mano de su hija.

-Creo que ella me va a proteger más a mí.-contestó Naruto lanzando una sonrisa llena de ternura a Hinata.

Ambos se cogieron de las manos y miraron al frente para comenzar la ceremonia. La música dejó de sonar.

-¡Queridos hermanos de todos los lugares de este mundo! ¡Nos hemos reunido aquí para presenciar la unión de Uzumaki Naruto y Hyûga Hinata!-comenzó Sora con solemnidad.

La boda trascurría normal, sin problemas. Aunque no todos pensaban igual.

-¡Dios! ¡No se que hacer!-pensó Naruto angustiado.

*Comienzo Flash-back*

-¡Ya estoy aquí, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!-anunció Sakura entrando por la puerta de la residencia Uchiha.

-¡Por fin! ¡Cómo te enrollas!-contestó Sasuke.

Ella se acercó con un tic en el ojo, empezó a abrocharle la corbata, y lo hizo, ¡PERO DEMASIADO FUERTE!

-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ME LLAMES MARUJA, TE CORTO LOS…!-no acabo la frase porque vio a Naruto con cara de depresión.

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!

-Está deprimido porque no sabe, justo ahora, si quiere casarse o no.-dijo Sasuke con la cara medio amoratada mientras se intentaba aflojar la corbata.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada impresionada.

-¡OH, NO! ¡OH, NO, NARUTO! ¡NO PUEDES DEJAR PLANTADA EN EL ALTAR A HINATA!

Naruto se tapó los oídos debido a los decibelios que soltaba Sakura.

-¡Naruto, la quieres demasiado como para hacer eso!-pronunció Sakura.

-Sí, pero…

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡NI PEROS, NI HOSTIA! ¡AHORA TE ABROCHAS LA CORBATA, TE PONES LOS ZAPATOS Y VAS AL TEMPLO A CASARTE!-finalizó angustiada por la declaración.

*Fin del Flash-back*

-Incluso cuando caminábamos hacia el altar, me estaba clavando las uñas.-pensaba con más depresión.

-Ejem, Naruto-san-carraspeó Sora.- ¿Podría extender la mano izquierda?

Él lo hizo e Hinata extendió la misma. El monje ató, uniendo a los dos, un lazo rojo, símbolo del amor y la felicidad.

-¡Con este lazo rojo, no solo unimos dos familias, sino dos vidas que, con tesón y ternura, sabrán subsistir juntos en este mundo!

Naruto se sorprendió por estas palabras. Pronto llegó el momento esperado.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿quieres recibir a Hyûga Hinata como legitima esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Naruto tragó saliva. Sakura chasqueó la mano en caso necesario pero…

-Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, te recibo a ti, Hyûga Hinata como esposa y me entrego a ti, en la salud, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. Por siempre jamás.-contestó Naruto poniéndole el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. (En Japón es en esa mano).

Hinata sonrió y repitió:

-Yo, Hyûga Hinata, te recibo a ti, Uzumaki Naruto como esposo y me entrego a ti, en la salud, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. Por siempre jamás.-finalizó poniéndole el anillo a Naruto.

Todo el Templo sonreía calidamente.

-Sin más dilación, por el poder que me ha concedido el Templo del Fuego, Yo, el monje Sora, os declaro marido y mujer.-finalizó-Podéis besaros mutuamente.

Naruto apartó el velo de la cara de Hinata, se inclinó y la dio un sencillo pero tierno beso en los labios que con gusto, ella correspondió.

Las campanas del Templo comenzaron a sonar, todos los asistentes silbaban, vitoreaban y aplaudían.

-¡Así se hace Naruto!-gritaba Kiba desde atrás del edificio.

-¡Me prometía a mí mismo que no iba a llorar!-decía Iruka con los ojos llorosos.-¡¡¡Buah!!!

Fuera del Templo, la gente charlaba y felicitaba a los familiares y amigos más cercanos a la pareja.

-Shikamaru, no deberías fumar.-regañó una mujer de 42 años con una cámara en las manos que llevaba un vestido fucsia.

-Mamá eres muy problemática.-contestó el chico dando una calada al cigarrillo.

Yoshino miró detrás de él y sonrió maliciosamente.

-No tanto como la persona que tienes detrás.-contestó con las cejas alzadas.

Él chico se giró y casi se traga el cigarrillo del susto.

-¡Temari!

La chica estaba tranquila y sosegada pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Sabes que eres más tonto que Naruto?!-comenzó gritando haciendo que la gente de alrededor se interesase por la conversación.

-¡Temari, por favor! ¡No seas problemática!

Ella puso los brazos en forma de jarra. Le dio una colleja que le tiró al suelo.

-¡¿Sabes que te digo?! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en mi vida!-dicho esto se dio la vuelta con la cabeza alta y se marchó con sus futuras cuñadas.

Shikamaru se quedó tonto perdido. Toda la gente le estaba mirando y eso le molestó bastante. No podía dejar que una mujer le dejase así.

-¿Estas bien, hijo?-preguntó su padre vestido de traje y fumando un pitillo con Inoichi y Chôza.

Él no dijo nada. Se levantó y se marchó con su grupo.

-Parece que tu hijo la ha cagado, Shikaku.-dijo Inoichi preocupado.

-Seguro que se las ingenia para arreglarlo.-contestó Chôza.

Shikaku cerró los ojos y tiró el cigarro al suelo.

-Por cierto, Chôza, ¿Qué tal tu hijo con el pedazo bombón que se ha ligado?-formuló el Nara con entusiasmo cuando su esposa le tiró de la oreja.

El Akimichi se rió.

-Mi hijo no habla mucho de ello, pero bastante bien.

Alguien anunció que las puertas se iban a abrir. Los novios salieron agarrados del brazo, saludando y sonriendo. La gente comenzó a tirar arroz y pétalos de flores para que tuviesen suerte y prosperidad.

-Una foto, chicos.-anunció Namida Suzume, la sensei de Hinata y Sakura de clase. Era una artista empedernida y se encargaba del video y las fotos de la boda.

Ellos se estrecharon y se dieron un beso apasionado que quedó como foto principal para el álbum de los recuerdos.

Recibieron felicitaciones, consejos, firmaron autógrafos, se hicieron fotos…hasta que por fin pudieron marcharse al lugar donde se celebraría el convite.

**¡¡¡Por fin se han casado!!! ¡¡¡Pero aún queda lo más gracioso e interesante!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Qué hará Shikamaru con Temari?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Le pasará algo a Hanabi con Kiba?!!!**

**Si queréis averiguarlo, ved el último capítulo: "Porque estábamos destinados"**

**Reviews, Arigatou. Y ¡¡¡HAPPY NEW YEAR O FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010!!!**


	8. Porque estábamos destinados

¡Aquí está el último capítulo de esta delirante historia! ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo inventando y escribiendo! ¡Este último capítulo va centrado a todas las parejas en las que creo!

**Advertencia: **¡¡No hace falta que lo diga!!

Capítulo 8: Porque estábamos destinados.

-¡¿Falta mucho?!

-Estamos aquí al lado, chicos.-dijo Sasuke pendiente de la carretera.-No tardaremos.

En el flamante coche azul de los Uchiha se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke, Moegi y Udon. Los dos jovencitos estaban en la parte de atrás del coche.

-Gracias por llevarnos. Ha sido una putada que nuestra moto se hubiese jodido en el último momento.-se excusó Udon llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Sakura girándose para verles.-Es un placer ayudaros.

Los observó un momento.

Udon ya no era ese crío "sabelotodo" de la Academia de Ninjas. Ahora era un muchacho alto, guapo y aunque siguiese llevando gafas, estas le daban un aire sexy. Su problema nasal se había solucionado. Además, se había convertido en Chunnin y entrenado con Uchiha Sasuke y era maestro en la Escuela de Ninjas. Iba de traje gris claro.

Y, que decir de Moegi. Esa niña caprichosa era, ahora, una mujer de18 años fuerte y con atributos. También se había convertido en Chunnin y había sido entrenada por Sakura, por lo tanto era una ninja médico. Su cabello era una preciosa cascada anaranjada colocada en un recogido y vestía un vestido de seda azul rosado.

Sakura sonrió por las evoluciones de ambos y no pudo evitar una pequeña risita al ver como las manos de ambos se entrelazaban.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-anunció Sasuke aparcando el auto.

El aparcamiento era un infierno. Quejas, gritos de los conductores, de todo menos "bonito".

-¡Hemos tenido suerte!-gritó Konohamaru quitándose el casco y bajando de la moto.

-¡Sí! ¡Éramos los últimos en llegar!-concluyó Hanabi.

Todos se bajaron del coche y se desperezaron ligeramente.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!-exclamó Moegi tirando del brazo a su novio y corriendo.

-¡Esperadnos!-dijo Konohamaru corriendo tras ellos.

Hanabi se despidió de Sasuke y Sakura, y se marchó con sus amigos.

-Creo que no les vamos a ver más en toda la fiesta.-vaticinó Sasuke con una mueca.

Fueron caminando hacia el lugar reservado para la comida de la boda. Era una extensión de campo perfectamente decorada para la ocasión.

-¡Eh, Chôji!-gritó Sasuke al ver a su compañero.- ¡No me has presentado aún a tu novia!

Sasuke recibió un pisotón de Sakura.

-¡No les molestes así de repente!

Sasuke suspiró y se apartó de ella para hablar con Naruto y los demás. Ella se fue con Hinata y compañía.

-¡Sakura! ¡Por fin has llegado!-exclamó Zari pasándola una copa con vino.

-El aparcamiento estaba a tope.

-Sí, ya. ¡Seguro que la gente te estaba mirando por la cacho frente que tienes!-inquirió Ino.

Así empezó el conflicto de Sakura e Ino en la boda de Hinata y Naruto. Mientras, los chicos…

-¡Hacía tanto que no te veía, Naruto!-dijo un joven pelirrojo con un traje blanco con mocasines del mismo color.

-¡Gaara, amigo! ¡Es estupendo que hayas venido a mi boda!

Un joven de 17 años que vestía traje beis le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No nos la perderíamos por nada, Naruto.-expresó Kankurô dando un sorbo al sake.

La tarde dio paso a la noche pero no por ello la fiesta se desanimaba. La gente comenzaba a bailar por la música de unos artistas procedentes de la Villa del Sonido.

-Desde que las cosas se han calmado en el País de los Campos de Arroz, todo es más placentero.-comentó Sumaru, el Godaime Hoshikage.

La Shodaime Otokage, que había asistido al enlace, era Fûma Sasame, amiga del joven Naruto, que devolvió una sonrisa al Sumaru por el cumplido.

Hokuto, la esposa de Sumaru, se acercó a Naruto para charlar.

-Es una boda maravillosa, Naruto.-comenzó la mujer.

-Gracias, Hokuto-sama.-agradeció el alocado novio.

La ninja de la Estrella se fijó que una chica de cabellos dorados vestida de negro estaba sentada sola y pensativa. Hokuto se interesó y fue a ver que le ocurría.

-Perdona, ¿puedo sentarme?

Alzó la joven la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me llamo Hokuto. ¿Y tú?-preguntó directa.

-Yo soy Temari.-contestó triste.

Hokuto abrió los ojos. Era la hermana del Godaime Kazekage. Una gran celebridad.

-No pongas esa cara tan triste.-dijo intentando quitar la tensión de alrededor.-Sino te saldrán arrugas.

Temari soltó una risa infantil y sonrió. Mientras, Shikamaru decidió finalizar el conflicto.

-Temari, ¿podemos hablar?-formuló al acercarse a la mesa.

La chica se levantó y sin mediar palabra se alejó del lugar.

-¿Qué la pasa?-preguntó Hokuto.

-Cosas de pareja.-contestó su marido por la espalda cuando Shikamaru caminaba tras ella.

Temari bajaba las escaleras corriendo, haciendo caso omiso de Shikamaru. Él se detuvo, no merecía la pena.

-Si piensas así, acabarás odiándote.-se escuchó de pronto.

Se giró y vio a Kankurô con las manos cruzadas.

-Sabía que te llamabas "el cobarde nº 1 de la Hoja" pero pensé que era un farol.-continuó mientras se acercaba al Nara.

-No me gusta discutir.

El ninja de la arena suspiró y le habló calmadamente.

-A ella tampoco. Pero le gusta mucho menos que la persona a quien ama le oculte que casi muere en una misión. Ella piensa en ti todos los días.

Shikamaru agachó la cabeza. ¡Qué estúpido era! Había perdido una gran oportunidad.

-No es tarde.-dijo Kankurô señalando por donde iba su hermana.-No podrá correr muy lejos con esos tacones.

El Nara sonrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi alcanzarla.

-¡Temari! ¡Para!-gritó el chico.

-¡Te dije que no me volvieses a dirigir la palabra!-chilló contestándole al girar la cabeza.

No pudo continuar porque Shikamaru la cogió del brazo y la apoyó contra un árbol. Ella intentó soltarse forcejeando pero nada sirvió.

Se veía tan guapa enfadada. El cabello suelto y algo revuelto. La piel perlada por el sudor. El pecho subiendo y bajando debido a los jadeos de la carrera.

-¡Te odio!-gritó con sus últimas fuerzas antes de ser callada por un voraz beso.

Hacia mucho que no la besaba. Extrañaba esos labios carnosos, ligeramente rosados que sabían a caramelo. No podía vivir sin ella, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Shikamaru al acabar el beso.

-Ahora ya ni se de lo que estoy segura.-contestó acercando de nuevo su boca a la de el chico en esa templada noche de Octubre.

Mientras, Momiji era acribillada a preguntas por los padres de su novio.

-Así que de la Villa de los Vegetales, ¿eh?-preguntó su madre interrogativa.

Chôji por su parte, estaba avergonzado. Momiji había tenido que soportar preguntas del tipo "si os vais a casar", "si ya lo habéis hecho", etc.

-Déjala, mujer.-contestó Chôza intentando ayudar a su hijo.-Todavía son muy jóvenes.

-¡Chôji! ¡Ven un momento!-gritó Sai que estaba con Ino.

El llamado agarró a su novia de la mano para acercarse a la parejita.

-¡Uff! ¡Gracias, chicos! ¡Me habéis salvado!-suspiró el Akimichi pasándose una mano por la frente.-Momiji, siento lo que te ha preguntado mi madre.

-¡Para nada! Es muy amable y se parece a la mía.-contestó con un pequeño aire de tristeza.

Ino cogió una copa y la levantó.

-¡Por nosotros! ¡Que estemos siempre juntos y que se cumplan nuestros sueños!-concluyó bebiendose un trago.

-¡KAMPAI!-secundaron los demás.

-¡Lee! ¡Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado la llama de la juventud en una chica tan preciosa!-expresó eufórico Gai.

-¡Gai-sensei!-exclamó Lee abrazando a su sensei mientras les miraban Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten y Yakumo.

-¡Desde luego, no se como puedes ser la novia de Lee!-dijo Neji hacia Yakumo.

Tenten le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado.

-¡Pues bien que te alegraste por él cuando volvió a encontrarla!-contestó su novia con picardía.

Yakumo se rió ligeramente. Era estupendo tener amigos así.

-¡¿Y vosotros cuando os casáis?!-preguntó descaradamente Sasuke a Yakumo.

La chica en un acto reflejo escupió el champán y comenzó a toser.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Sakura dándole una colleja.

-Bueno…Lee no es de los que se casan así porque sí.-contestó Yakumo pasándose una servilleta por la boca.-Él prefiere la soltería y respeto su decisión.

-Pero queréis tener hijos, ¿verdad?-concluyó Sasuke.

Yakumo asintió con la cara totalmente sonrojada. Hablar de esos temas y más con Sasuke, era algo raro.

-¿Y tú, Tenten? ¿Cuándo te echaras el lazo al cuello?-preguntó Sakura con ojos acusadores.

-Cuando tú te cases con el policía aquí presente.-dijo bebiendo un poco.

En una zona más apartada, Gaara se había llevado a Matsuri a solas.

-Gaara, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué…?

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando vio un reluciente anillo en la palma de la mano de su novio.

-Cásate conmigo, Matsuri.-dijo simplemente.-Sino ahora, un poco más adelante pero…

Ella le calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Era perfecto. No porque fuese el Kazekage, sino porque en su interior habitaba un ángel caído del cielo. (Se que suena contradictorio, ya que el Shukaku está en él).

-Gaara, te amo. Y si que me casare contigo.

Él posó sus labios en los de Matsuri bajo la luna llena. A la distancia observaban su hermano y la amiga de Matsuri.

-¡Qué suerte tiene la jodida!-dijo Zari mientras abrazaba a Kankurô.

-Algún día, yo también lo haré.-expresó Kankurô acariciando el suave cabello castaño de su novia.

Zari sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. La noche estaba siendo mágica pero, pronto surgirían los problemas.

Hinata y Naruto estaban bailando una pieza lenta cuando el chico sintió que alguien tiraba de él.

-¡Naruto-niichan! ¡Tengo miedo!-exclamó la pequeña Akira junto con su hermano pequeño Asuma.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Naruto dejando de bailar para inclinarse a coger a Akira.

-Es que nos da miedo él.-dijo Asuma siendo cogido por Hinata.

Ambos novios giraron la cabeza y vieron a numerosos sapos gigantes alrededor del campo. También estaban una babosa gigante que les acompañada.

-Ellos son malos.-declaró la niña echándose a llorar en el hombro de Naruto.

-¡Oh! ¡No debes llorar!-contestó Naruto.- ¡No son malos! ¡Son amigos!

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a presentárselos!-afirmó Hinata caminando hacia los animales.

Se acercaron a un enorme sapo que portaba una pipa y vestía una camisa, chaqueta y pajarita.

-¡Gamabunta-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-comenzó el chico.

-¡Hombre, Naruto!-dijo con voz áspera pero amigable.- ¡Me alegro mucho por tu boda!

Otros dos sapos, un poco más pequeños se acercaron al lado de Gamabunta.

-¡Naruto! ¡Enhorabuena!-dijo Gamakichi.

-¡Tienes una novia muy guapa!-concluyó Gamatatsu.

Asuma se acercó un poco a ellos y todo la pata del Líder de los Sapos.

-¡Hola, pequeño!-dijo bajando la cabeza.- ¡¿No te estaré asustando?!

-Ahora, no.-contestó Akira en lugar de su hermano. Ella se acercó a Katsuyu.

Un gran mono que tenía el doble de altura que Naruto se acercó, junto con una comadreja. Ambos vestían para la ocasión.

-Si es que con tu tamaño, asustas a los niños.-contestó Emma, Gran Rey Mono.

-Concuerdo con él-asintió Katamari, la comadreja de Temari.

-No os podréis a pelear, ¿verdad?-dijo Temari que venía de la mano con Shikamaru.

Naruto puso cara divertida.

-Por cierto, ¿sabéis dónde está mi hermana?-preguntó Hinata con preocupación.

-La última vez que la vi estaba con Konohamaru y los demás.-contestó Shikamaru.

Hinata sopló la tensión que tenía en el alma. Aunque se hubiese casado, seguí preocupándose por su hermana, incluso en su momento de felicidad.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué mal me encuentro!-dijo Hanabi antes de vomitar en el suelo.

-Ya te dijimos que no bebieses tanto.-dijo Udon pasándola la mano por la espalda.

Estaban en un lugar apartado de la fiesta, haciendo su "botellón" particular.

-¡Hanabi! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-gritó su padre al descubrirlos.- ¡Aún tienes 15 años!

-¡Papá! ¡Ya soy mayorcita!-le contestó con chulería.

Hiashi estaba furioso con su hija menor. No quería que estropease la boda de su hermana.

-¡Más vale que se te pase el subidón en 30 minutos o estarás castigada durante 1 semana!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacerme eso!-gritó con fuerza.

-¡Ponme a prueba!-finalizado esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó otra vez a la fiesta.

Hanabi se sentó en un banco y se puso la mano en la frente.

-Chicos, traed un cubo con agua.-ordenó inmediatamente Moegi. Ellos obedecieron al instante.

Moegi sacó un pañuelo del bolso y se lo pasó a Hanabi por los labios.

-La verdad es que tu padre tiene razón.-comenzó la mujer.-Nosotros tenemos los 18 y nos permiten algo pero tú…

-Lo sé. A veces me paso con él pero…-intentaba buscar las palabras.-Me cansa que me controle tanto.

Moegi sonrió y alzó la mirada.

-¿Dónde estarán estos inútiles?-comentó enfadada.-No se les puede pedir nada.

La muchacha de cabellos anaranjados se levantó para empapar el pañuelo a una fuente muy lejana, dejando a Hanabi sola.

-¡¡Hanabi!!-gritó una voz borracha.

Ella abrió los ojos y tenía enfrente a Kiba totalmente tocado.

-¡Kiba! ¡¿Qué…?! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Apestas a alcohol!-dijo Hanabi tapándose la nariz.

-¡He esthado co Kankurôo! ¡Me porpuso ua batlalla pa ve quie vevia más!

La chica se atemorizó un poco. El Inuzuka se acercaba a ella de forma lasciva.

-¡Kiba! ¡Por favor! ¡No te acerques!-suplicó intentando huir en vano.

-¿Por qué? ¡¡No está el cabrón de tu novio para que pueda fastidiarme la fiesta contigo!!-dijo agarrándola por el pelo y acercando sus labios a los de ella, casi rozándolos.

Akamaru vio lo que ocurría y salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

-¡Akamaru! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-preguntó Tsume que estaba hablando con Hiashi y con Shibi.

El can ladró y Tsume abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡Llévame con ellos! ¡Rápido, Hana!-gritó la mujer.

Mientras, Moegi ya había vuelto al lugar y había recibido un golpe de Kiba que la tiró al suelo. Hanabi estaba llorando de la desesperación. Tenía magulladuras, heridas y cortes.

-¡Kiba!-gritó Hana fuertemente.

-Hermana, está no es tu pelea. ¡No te metas!-dijo mirándola con rabia.

Kiba ladró y eso distrajo a su amo.

-¡Ahora! ¡Haimaru Sankyodai!-ordenó Hana a sus perros.

En un instante, los tres animales junto con Kuromaru agarraron de pies y manos a Kiba, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Maldito!

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Konohamaru, rojo por la furia y la desesperación de ver así a su novia.

-¡Hijo de Puta!-gritó abalanzándose sobre él, dándole puñetazos.- ¡Te voy a matar, cabrón!

-¡Konohamaru! ¡Para! ¡No merece la pena!-decía Udon intentando sofocar a su amigo.

Cuando el chico se quiso dar cuenta de que estaba temblando, se alejó de él con miedo.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Tranquilo. Solo está inconsciente.-anunció Tsume tomándole el pulso.-No te culpo por haberte enfadado así.

Konohamaru se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se dio la vuelta pero vio que Hanabi ya no estaba. Salió corriendo dejando a los Inuzuka y a sus amigos con Kiba. Sabía que ellos actuarían como es debido.

Fue a todos los sitios y la descubrió en el aparcamiento, apoyada en una tapia.

-Hanabi…

Ella no dijo nada. Se sentía tan débil. Era una militar ninja. Una Chunnin y se había quedado paralizada.

-Kono-kun…yo…-dijo llorando lágrimas cristalinas que bordearon toda su cara.

-Tranquila. Se ha solucionado todo.-contestó Konohamaru secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando mi padre se entere de esto, no me dejará volver a salir. No me dejará volver a verte. Cortará su relación con Tsume y Hinata con Kiba.-dijo muy nerviosa.-Lo peor ha comenzado.

Él la tomó de la cintura fuertemente. Parecía una niña pequeña, herida y desconsolada.

-No va a pasar eso. Kiba estaba borracho. No sabía lo que hacía.

Hanabi seguía llorando con angustia cuando una mueca de dolor apareció en su cara. Tenía una herida sangrante en la pierna y dolía mucho.

-No lo entiendes. Me besó, Konohamaru.-dijo suspirando por la angustia.-Seguro que me dejas por ello.

-¿Cómo te voy a dejar por algo que no has hecho?-contestó con una pregunta el chico.

Hanabi abrió ligeramente la boca para coger aire pero fue una oportunidad para que Konohamaru le diese un beso. Ella se quedó impresionada. Era profundo, pasional y con mucho calor, llegaban a entrelazar sus lenguas, explorando cada rincón de sus bocas.

-Te quiero y no permitiré que nadie te haga algo malo, Hanabi-chan.-dijo Konohamaru llorando unas lágrimas.

Ella lo abrazó incondicionalmente. Le amaba. Era amor y no rollo infantil. Aunque solo llevaban 6 meses, podía sentir que era el hombre de su vida.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Me gustaría dar un brindis por los novios!-gritó Kakashi muy eufórico por la fiesta.

Todos gritaron "kampai".

-Naruto-kun, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado hoy?-preguntó Hinata al ver a su hermana con venas agarrada de Konohamaru.

-Sí, lo sé.-contestó dando otro sorbo a la copa.-Pero estaban destinados a ello.

La chica se impresionó por estas palabras.

-Si no hubiese ocurrido, Hanabi no hubiese descubierto que le gusta verdaderamente Konohamaru.

-Y, ¿tú crees que estábamos destinados?-volvió a preguntar picadamente Hinata.

Naruto se puso frente a ella y la besó ligeramente.

-Creo que sí. Sino no me hubiese casado.

En ese momento el cielo se tornó en color vivos debido a las explosiones de muchos fuegos artificiales. No eran perfectos, ninguno de los asistentes pero si eran extraordinarios para sus parejas. ¿Qué por qué? Bueno…porqué estarían juntos por siempre jamás.

**¡¡Se acabó!! ¡¡Qué bonito!! T-T ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO LLORÉIS!! ¡¡AUN NO SE HA ACABADO!! ¡¡¡ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO DE LOS LÍOS DE PAREJA, RELACIONES, BODAS, FUNERALES, DIVORCIOS, MISIONES, HIJOS…DE CADA UNA DE LAS PAREJAS!!! ¡¡¡HINATA Y NARUTO SE HAN CASADO!!! ¡¡¡QUIENES SERÁN LOS SIGUIENTES!!! ¡¡¡SEGUIDLO PARA DESCUBRIDLO!!! ¡¡¡¡CON EL TIEMPO SABRÉIS DE SUS HIJOS, CARACTERÍSTICAS, MISIONES, AMORES, VIVENCIAS…!!!! ¡¡¡COMO LAS DE SUS PADRES!!! **

**¡¡¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!!! ¡¡REVIEWS!! **


End file.
